ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Rhythm Heaven Megamix
|genre = Rhythm game |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |platforms = Nintendo 3DS }} Rhythm Heaven Megamix, known in Europe as Rhythm Paradise Megamix, and in Japan as , is a rhythm game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the fourth game in Nintendo's ''Rhythm Heaven series and compiles stages from the series' previous entries; Rhythm Tengoku, Rhythm Heaven, and Rhythm Heaven Fever, as well as adding new ones. The game was released in Japan in June 2015 and in The United States, Europe, Oceania and South Korea throughout 2016. Gameplay Like the previous three entries in the series, Rhythm Heaven Megamix is composed of several Rhythm Games, requiring players to play in time with the music in order to clear each one. The game uses the traditional control scheme featured in the original Rhythm Tengoku, which uses the A, B, and directional buttons on the Nintendo 3DS. The game can be optionally played with the stylus, though controls are more simplified compared to Rhythm Heaven. The game features over 100 Rhythm Games, including about 70 taken from previous titles (including the GBA release, which was never released in the west) and about 30 brand new ones, as well as new Remix stages based on the game's Rainbow Towers which combine the previous rhythm games in the tower (or more rhythm games) into one song. Tower-themed elements are incorporated into the remix while every character in the present rhythm games get to wear special tower-themed alternate costumes (except for the Left-Hand, Right-Hand and Final Remixes). Ratings for the Rhythm Games are now awarded based on a score meter indicating how well the player performed. Each Rhythm Game also features a special Skill Star point, which awards bonuses for hitting a certain part of the game with precise timing. Playing through Rhythm Games earns Medals that can be used to unlock bonuses such as additional rhythm games. Megamix features a Story Mode in which players try to help a character named Tibby reach Heaven World, his home. The mode has players play through stages in a linear format, which is broken up by challenge games, before allowing players to tackle various towers in any order they choose. Some older Rhythm Games that returned in Megamix (such as Karate Man, Glee Club and Air Rally), received a prequel version, An easier version with new graphics and an alternated music, while the original Rhythm Games have been labeled as sequels. Some of the returning games from Tengoku and Heaven (DS) have been added new music and redesigned graphics. Outside of the Story Mode, players can attempt Perfect Campaigns, which require players to clear selected stages without making any mistakes, or take on challenges on the Challenge Train, which can be played with up to four players via Download Play. The Challenge Mode in the game also has two WarioWare crossover challenges named as "Wario... Where?", which replaces some of the rhythm games' main characters with characters from the WarioWare series (This is due to both the WarioWare and Rhythm Heaven franchises being made by the same developers). The game also features bonus rhythm games (all from previous titles) and a Figure Fighter Duel challenge that uses the 3DS' StreetPass functionality. Development Masami Yone, the director of Rhythm Heaven Fever, assumed the same role for Megamix. He was assisted by Takumi Hatakeyama, who previously worked as a programmer and designer for WarioWare D.I.Y. and Rhythm Heaven Fever. Ko Takeuchi returns as the art director, and Yoshio Sakamoto as the general producer. The game's music is done by Tsunku♂, who also serves as the game's producer. The new songs for Megamix are "Story Of True Love" (used for the Lush Remix), "I'm a lady now/Hotzmic" (used for the Honeybee Remix) and "In the Big Grain Of Tears" (used for the Machine Remix). Megamix was the final game developed by Nintendo SPD1 before it was merged into Nintendo Entertainment Planning and Development. In 2016, Nintendo announced that the game would launch in North America, Europe and Australia "later" that year. The game was released as a Nintendo eShop exclusive in North America on June 15, 2016 during Nintendo's Treehouse Livestream presentation at E3 2016. The game received a physical retail release in Europe on October 21, 2016. Like the European release of Beat the Beat: Rhythm Paradise, the English versions of the game feature both English and Japanese audio.http://www.polygon.com/e3/2016/6/15/11950726/rhythm-heaven-megamix-release-date Reception Rhythm Heaven Megamix received favourable reviews from Famitsu reviewers, scoring 34/40 (8/8/8/10) in Famitsu Score, and praised for various aspects including its great variety in gameplay despite the simple controls, and supportive feedback from input timing effects. The game debuted at No. 1 in Japanese charts maintained by Media Create, recording 158,000 copies sold in its first week of release. As of 26 February 2016, total Japanese sales reached 650.000 copies. References External links * Category:2015 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Rhythm Heaven games Category:Video games developed in Japan